thesevenkingdomstrilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Evelicrion
Evelicrion is a red dragon who is bloodthirsty and dangerous, and is the evil Overlord and has legions and legions of Nephilim who will not question his command. He resides in a cave in the Burning Lands with more treasure and carcasses imaginable to his disposal. The dragon himself has a whole legend to himself, but the legend was lost after a thousand years of banishment. Kodi and the band learn the legend from a visit to the secret underground library, Koraea, the following: "The year of 35,290, three human princes, Evereh, Esi, and Evelicrion ruled together and kept peace, and enemies out. They ruled over all the animals with the help of clever counsel, and blessing of their father. Evelicrion was engaged to a beautiful woman named Havaiel, and wished to buy her a gift before their wedding coming in a few short months. '' ''Evelicrion went to the village market to find a perfectly carved jewel, and found a black diamond, being sold by a Badger. Evelicrion bought the Black Diamond without thought, and when he opened the box, to gaze on the beautiful jewel, the jewel melted away into a dark spirit with no name, and possessed him. '' ''The spirit caused the prince to desire dominion over all and control more than anything. When Evelicrion returned to the White Palace and demanded the one throne, Evereh refused and made Evelicrion angry. He turned himself over to rage and caused turmoil for all who were in his path. '' ''When Evelicrion demanded the throne again, Evereh refused and made him even more angry. He went to a sorceress (Jaakobah) and bribed her to make him the most powerful of all, and give him an army no one could ever destroy, so she turned him into an enormous Red Dragon and an army of Nephilim, and all the dark and evil creatures of the world. When Evelicrion discovered his appearance, he was angered and knew deep down he couldn't possibly be defeated, he decided to kill Evereh, because he knew he would refuse to hand the throne over to him, and he tried to burn Evereh, but Esi pushed Evereh out of the way and was killed. Evereh called on a secret warrior to destroy Evelicrion, and the mystery hero struck Evelicrion, and banished him to the lands of burning, when Evelicrion was too injured to fight any more. '' ''The warrior for told that Evelicrion would return in 1,000 years, and he/she wouldn't be there to save them. The blade the hero used was the Sword of Heroes, the one who would destroy the dragon, and slay spirits. It had special powers.But since she struck Evelicrion, the blade shattered into 8 pieces,each hidden in a kingdom(Endoc, Amur, Dendrion, Arien, Macapa, Beijo, and Tavat), and one in Gray's Abyss, or Haylins' Chamber." Evelicrion has special abilities, unlike most dragons. To name a few: *Shooting fire from mouth (Every dragon has this) *Agility flying with great speed for size *Ice fire (Looks like regular fire but blue, and it freezes things) *Intelligence (Smarter than any regular old dragon from being a human 200 years or so) *Mind control when it comes to sorcerers and sorceresses. Creepy huh?